creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In the Closets
I laid back in the bed to rest my eyes. Finally a chance to get to sleep. The business meetings all day were getting on my nerves, and tomorrow I could leave this musty hotel in this Po-dunk country town and fly home to the suburbs. Why did my company want to set up a store in this tiny country town anyway? As I drift to sleep I hear a sound. A grating sound against my window followed by a deep laugh. I open my eyes and look to the window. I see something scraped into the glass. "I have come here to warn you. Leave this room now, or you will regret the consequences. I will only offer one more warning." Shrugging it off as some local teenager trying to mess with the head of some guy from out of town I go to the bathroom, flick on the light, and splash some water on my face. Since I'm out of bed I might as well get some work done. I feel tired but figure I'll have time to sleep on the flight home tomorrow. I flip open my lap top and start typing the report on my company's most recent large sale. The paragraphs of information and illustrations depicting my sales team's work start to fly past and I lose track of time. I then hear a knocking on my door which pulls me out of my trance of work. I answer to door and see an old woman asking me to turn down my TV. I tell her that my TV isn't on, and she then rolls her eyes and asks me, "Then what was the screaming?" I tell her that I know nothing of what she is talking about and tell her I'm sorry that I can't help her. Closing the door I chuckle to myself about the crazy lady and her screaming. Looking at the clock and seeing that it is almost three in the morning I figure it is time to try to sleep again. I turn off the light and ease myself back into bed. Just as I drift off to sleep a hear the sound on my window again. Looking up I see a new set of words carved up in the glass next to the last pair. "It has begun. your neighbors hear it, why can't you? I tell you once more, leave this room and never come back. This is your last chance." Now I start to feel uncomfortable. I close my eyes only to be jolted awake by a rustling sound at the foot of my bed and the sudden dripping of the faucet. I turn on the light switch but now the lights don't turn on. Reaching into my pocket I pull out my leatherman multi-tool and turn on the little flashlight. The room looks the same, but I feel a disturbing presence. I hear a blood curling scream from the closet area. I sprint to the door feeling terrified. I knew for a fact that I was in my room alone. Who the hell just screamed. The knob wouldn't move, the peep hole was covered by something on the other side. I now hear something on my bed. The springs are bouncing up and down, and I hear a horrible deep laugh. It is now on this side of the room. I shine my light to the beds but see nothing, only my laptop on the bedside table where I left it. I now run to the bathroom and lock myself in seeing as it's out in the main room. Looking for anywhere to hide I see the doorknob start to move. I jump into the closet and hide behind my clothes. Looking up I see something carved into the shelf above my head. "They always hide in the closet." ---- Originally posted on /x/ Category:Monsters